The Journey
by MinaFTW
Summary: Sometimes in life you need to break apart from everything and chase after your dreams, regardless of what it makes others think of you.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Sky looks so much clearer today, but the cool breeze dims the sunlight.

"_Things have gotten closer to the sun  
And I've done things in small doses  
So don't think that I'm pushing you away  
When you're the one that I've kept closest"_ my phone buzzed. It was a text from Elena, she wanted to know where I was. I skipped school today, just woke up thinking about how I didn't want to repeat the cycle. It was so hared just waking up to chaos around you, busy learning spells you don't even know how to pronounce correctly and fearing for yourself and loved ones, wondering if you'll have a future tomorrow. All I wanted to do was give it all up for a peace of mind, yet whenever I thought of it the word cruel rang through my head as I fought off the feelings of guilt. No, it was not that I didn't like Elena or didn't want to help, I was just lost and needed time for myself, Elena and Caroline are the closest thing to family I have right now and I love them but I can't do this. My mind tries to reason with my conscious that the Salvatores are here to help and that they'll handle everything.

Turning towards the mirror, the reflection seemed to be crying for help. My face was covered with fatigue and my hair lay a brown crumpled mess on my head. The floor of my once cheerful and neat bedroom lay scattered with pages of spells. Facing the opposite direction, I see my bed, the covers still a mess begging me to come and sleep, as if sleep could take away my problems. Sighing I move to my open suit case on the floor, reminding me of an empty canvas I think to myself about filling it up with my life as I paint my new beginnings. Reaching my closet I pull it open and stuff my clothes in the suit case, and pace around the room collecting things to leave with.

A half hour later I was done, grabbing my keys from the side table I rolled out of my house closing the door slowly. My phone buzzed, it was Jeremy, worrying about where I was, how I was, telling me he missed me.

But. I. Did. Not. Miss. Him. I never hated Jeremy, he's always been such a good friend, but that's just it, he was just a friend. A few weeks back Caroline had told me "We can't be choosers" when it came to him, and so I gave him a chance, he knew I was a witch and at that time I just needed someone to talk to, to care for me. That changed two days ago, I was watching "Sabrina the teenage Witch" finale. At first irritated at her being so happy, but slowly I began to see myself in her, or rather my former self in her. The starting of my witchcraft was carefree and happy, floating feathers in the air. My personality was bubbly with a hint of edge in it, a sass to my bubbliness. It seems that the girl I use to be seemed lost and forgotten.

My dreams of happiness had left my hands, I use to be the girl who believed in finding true love, who had ambitions for college, a career of her dreams and the perfect family. I still long for it all, the picket white fence, the three beautiful kids, the loving husband that would put it all together. Sabrina did make me realize something, that I shouldn't just settle for anything or anyone, I am good enough and I do deserve some happiness or at the least bit of peace for a little while.

Getting in my blue Prius, I twisted the key and ignited my engine to life. Driving down the highway the cold wind blew my hair as the sun grew stronger and warmed my skin. Money from the private bank account my father had left me stay nestled within my debit card inside my favorite red bag. Eyes full of ambition I headed up North to New York. My auntie Marney lived there in a sleek apartment nestled in the upper class side of Brooklyn. Unbeknownst to me, a smile appeared on my face for the first time in a long time. The coward who ran away was excited, said the inner pessimistic of myself, but I said screw it. I deserve to be happy too, what made Elena and Caroline so special to find true love in two suitors, to have family who loved them, and come back to a home with people waiting for their return. I deserved just as much, if only for a little while, I thought to myself.

At the Salvatore House

"Stefan" Elena embraced her man, snuggling into his arms and titling her head up for a passionate kiss.

"You two love birds going to quit it, and start helping me in finding a way to destroy Klaus" Damon groaned at the overly affectionate couple.

"Damon don't be bitter it provokes wrinkles" said a giggling Caroline.

Everyone except Damon bursts out laughing.

"Very funny blondie, but I'm the eternal stud I don't wrinkle" he replied curtly moving towards her "I'd figure you would know that but I guess turning vamp still kept your brain dead qualities".

"Damon! It was just a joke you don't have to insult her like that" said Stefan.

"You. Are. Unbelievable." said Elena with disdain in her voice. Caroline was about to reply but...

The door swung open and in came Jeremy followed by Alaric.

"Hey guys" said Alaric, hand full of ancient books on the undead.

"Hey everyone, have you seen Bonnie?" said Jeremy in the casual manner, as if it wasn't just small talk

"I thought she was with you" said Elena, forehead wrinkling.

"No, I haven't seen her at all" replied Jeremy. "She wasn't at cheer practice either" said Caroline. The trio looked at each other in bewilderment,.

"Finally chased away the little witch, huh Jeremy?" said Damon smirking.

"Damon could you at least pretend to act like a decent person" yelled an irritated Stefan.

"Ugh, you really are heartless, that was low Damon" said Elena throwing him an ice cold glare before running over to her brother and comforting him.

"Lighten up, I'm sure the little witch is at home practicing spells, or judging something" Damon rolled his beautiful blue eyes.

"Bonnie's been distant lately" said Caroline, her voice filled with worry.

"What?" said Elena confused.

"At cheer practice she does not talk to anyone, she is just dead silent, she never smiles and when she does it seems forced and doesn't reach her eyes" said Caroline, her blonde hair shaking slowly as she titled her head a little to the ground.

The silence in the room was filled with tension. "I'm sure she's just stressed" said Stefan trying to calm everyone down and make sense of it all.

"I thought you knew" said Alaric when he looked at the confusion in the room, the worry he felt from everyone.

"Knew what?" said Elena now impatient to hear what had happened to Bonnie.

"She graduated early, she's done with high school so that's probably why she didn't show up" said Alaric.

"What? When did this happened" said Elena. "More importantly, why would Bonnie want to graduate early, is she going somewhere" asked Caroline. Her question silenced everyone, they all wondered if ever dependable Bonnie had finally left them without saying a word.

"No, she couldn't have left" said Jeremy as sure as ever, determination in his eyes.

"All she ever talked about was helping out Elena, she's a loyal friend, she wouldn't do that" said Damon firmly surprising everyone.

"I agree, Bonnie's probably at home" said Stefan not willing to believe their secret weapon had left them to fend for themselves.

"I'll go get her" said Damon using Vamp speed to go to the Bennett house. Caroline stayed silent remembering her last conversation with Bonnie.

FLASHBACK*

"Hey Bon, you okay" a simple question with a hundred different answers.

"Yeah I'm good Caro" a forced smile by Bonnie. "I'll leave if you like" said Caroline. "Why would you leave me too?" said the null girl.

"Because I know me being a vampires makes you uncomfortable" replied Caroline venomously, only to back track and really "hear" what her childhood friend had said.

"What do yo mean by leave you too?" she said gazing at Bonnie, her eyes filled with worry.

"Caroline I am sorry, I have been such a jerk" said Bonnie a tear escaping her eyes.

"Please don't cry, I was just being bitchy forget it" said Caroline trying to calm her friend down.

"No, please don't try to blame yourself, it is true after all, I have been distant, but not because of you" said Bonnie.

"Then what is it, you can tell me anything" encouraged Caroline.

"I am just feeling lost, like I can't seem to find myself" said Bonnie quietly.

"You are probably just tired, it will get better"

**END FLASHBACK**

If only Caroline had listened to her heart when it told her something was wrong with her friend that it wasn't just fatigue, it was something else altogether.

Thinking back now, Caroline could not hold Bonnie to blame, she just hoped she was well.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the song, or the show, or the characters at all

Somewhere in the Future:

"_What? Is she okay…. hold on I'll be right there!" flipping the hair out from my eyes I looked up ahead to a clear bridge. Abandoned. Empty. I had a gut feeling something big was about to go down but I didn't care, my friend needed me. I stepped on the accelerator racing down the bridge, when out of no where, or so it seemed a car hit my side. My car flips and topples around and finally with the last hit from the attacker it went through the railing and fell down, down, down to the dark murky water below. The car doors immediately locked down as the electric fused by the liquid and its pressure. _

"_Help! Help, someone please help!" but it was so useless no one could possibly here me or come to my rescue fast enough, this was it, I was about to say goodbye to life as I knew it, but instead of rejoicing I found myself wanting to stay a little longer, not that hoping would get me anywhere. The last thing I remember is the icy cold water hitting my skin as I drifted into the unknown._

_Damon POV _

_I needed to get the little witch to come back, Elena needed her and I was willing to do anything for insuring that Elena stayed safe even if I had to drag the witch back myself, I'd do it. Hearing Bonnie's voice nearby I followed the source, she seem worried, huh, her running away didn't help her find peace after all did it? Figures. A smirk on my face I used my vampire speed to find her, but what I came to had my undead heart stop beating for a moment. _

The Present: Damon's POV

Clack, Clack, Clack. I knocked on the little witch's window hoping to get her attention, annoyance plastered on my face. Didn't she know that Klaus was coming to harm Elena? She better be looking up spells and not sleeping her ass away while danger loomed all around us. A few moments went by and I grew impatient, "Hey Judgey no amount of sleep is going to do you any good, so why don't you get your lazy ass out here because Elena needs your help" That should stir her up, a smirk on my face awaiting the banter about to happen any second now… any minute now… any moment now… Where the hell was she? What could possibly be taking her so long? Annoyed I called Jeremy and told him to get his butt over here and get Bonnie to open the door. I wouldn't have had to ask loner boy if it weren't for the fact that Bonnie never did invite me to her house, I would have to get that invitation real soon because waiting was one of the things I didn't do.

Contemplating over whether to just carry Jeremy here because he was taking so irritating long I saw a green jeep make its way to the driveway. Quickly making my way to the jeep I was about to give Jeremy a few words for being so late when Elena, St. Stefan and Blondie got out of the car too. I could feel my facial expression compressing as I took Jeremy by his shirt and whisper yelled at him for bringing the whole Scooby gang here.

"Damon let him go, we all wanted to be here" said Elena with a pout, she was so beautiful I couldn't help getting lost in her. I loosened my grip on Jeremy as he whipped off my "hand print" from his shirt.

"Well I don't want you to worry, Bonnie is just sleeping, and you have enough on your mind anyway" I said.

"I tried to tell her that, but she just wouldn't listen" said Stefan half annoyed, the brooding expression of his making it way to his face. Elena gave him a look of annoyance but slowly turned her head back to me. Hmm, maybe this Bonnie thing was a good idea…but not enough for me wanting Elena to worry like this.

"Did you see her sleeping?" asked Caroline quietly. There was this look in her eyes that said she knew Bonnie wasn't there, and frankly it was pissing me off.

"Look Blondie, I'm _sure_ Bonnie is in her room sleeping, where else would she be? So could you please unbunch your panties and stop being so paranoid?" annoyance full in my voice.

"I agree she's probably in her room" Jeremy rung the doorbell for what seemed like the fifth time, "probably just sleeping".

"Then why isn't she opening the door, this isn't like her" said Elena. "Of course she isn't opening the door because SHE IS NOT HERE" screamed Caroline finally letting the pent up frustration in her ring out.

"Didn't I just tell you…." I began.

"No Damon just shut the fuck up, you don't know a thing about Bonnie and she isn't your personal slave girl so just SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP." Caroline screeched, her whole voice filling the neighborhood up with an air of tension and frustration.

"Caroline please calm down, there are people around" gestured Stefan with a worried look on his face.

"Why wouldn't she be here?" said Jeremy a look of hurt on his face.

"I don't know" the blonde replied not meeting loner boy's eyes. "Why wouldn't she be here" asked Jeremy again closing in on the blonde. Caroline backed away not looking at him, "I don't know, I don't know, just please just don't ask me that question"

"Caroline I've known you since kindergarten, I know when you try to hide something so just please let me know what happened with Bonnie, where is she?" asked Elena standing in front of the blonde now.

"Elena just shut up, I don't need this" Caroline then used her vampire speed to get away, but I was on to her and just blocked her path. I looked down at her teary blue eyes and then said in a menacing voice "Where. Is. Bonnie."

"Damon get away from her" Stefan stepped in between Caroline and I, turning his back towards me he wiped the tears off of Blondie's face and asked in a sincere voice "What happened with Bonnie, please if you know anything just tell us, we all care about her…"

"Bull Shit!" said Caroline looking angry at Stefan, "If we really did care about Bonnie she would not have left us like this"

"What do you mean? I did care for Bonnie I love her" said Jeremy looking at Caroline with confused eyes.

"She's my best friend; I would do anything for her…" Elena began with her sentimental speech, shock and betrayal plastered all over her tiny face.

"That's just it, I ...I've been so stupid, I should have realized that Bonnie would do something like this when she said those things to me the last time we met" said Caroline just full blown crying now.

"Said what? Is she in trouble? What happened?" said Elena, her hand around Caroline looking straight into her face.

"She said that she felt lost, like she lost herself, like she's not here with us anymore" said Caroline. "What? What does that mean? Did it have something to do with her powers…." Jeremy began.

"NO! That's just it, she felt lost because she was miserable with us! She was depressed and she just felt used, like some sort of tool you just pick up and throw out when your done, she wasn't happy!" the blonde let out what was left her guilt for Bonnie.

"We made her feel miserable? I made her feel miserable?" said Jeremy the agony in his voice was clear even without looking at his heart broken eyes.

"No, not Bonnie, she couldn't have, she tells me everything…. I would have known if something was up" said Elena firmly not quite ready to believe she had driven her own best friend away.

"Really Elena? Did you even see the hurt in Bonnie'e eyes the …" Caroline began but was briefly cut off by Elena.

"Like you saw how she was hurt?" the question hit Caroline like a knife to the heart, "You are no better then me, and I don't need your freakin lecture" said Elena venomously.

"Okay everyone calm down, I'm sure Bonnie will be back soon, I mean she knows the looming danger …" began Stefan but he got an ice cold glare from Caroline.

"She knew that we were in danger, she didn't care, that little bitch" I said finally taking in everything, I couldn't believe that Bonnie had done this to us, I felt so betrayed, I had always felt admiration for her helping us out but this, putting Elena in danger was just unacceptable!

Smack! I looked up shocked at who had the nerve to hit Damon Salvatore across the face, the hand belonged to lonely boy who had fury in his eyes.

I was about to attack him when Elena came in between us, and Stefan grabbed me from behind. "Let go of me that dumbass is going to get" I tried to tear away from Stefan's grip. "Damon Stop!" Elena screamed, her eyes pleading with mine. I slowly regained my focus and just before I fully relaxed I turned to emo boy and told him "She didn't even love you"

Smack! The hand belonged to Elena, she had never looked so pissed off in her life. She turned over to Jeremy and hugged him, patting him on the back, "That's not true, it's not true" Jeremy was just crying like the wimp he was on Elena's shoulders.

"Is that why she left? Because she couldn't bear to hurt Jeremy and Elena, because she couldn't love …" Stefan spoke out finally putting everything together.

"Shut up! That's not why Bonnie left, it's not okay, do you hear me? I don't want anyone to say that again!" said Elena "She wouldn't do that, she wouldn't hurt me and Jer like that, she couldn't"

"Do you even hear yourself, even now all you think about is you and your brother, did you ever wonder what Bonnie wanted?" said Caroline. "Caroline shut up" Elena screamed.

"Bonnie left because she knew that you wouldn't ever want to speak to her again if she broke up with Jeremy" Caroline continued "She never loved him she only went along with it just to please everyone else and she got sick of it, she got sick of caring about everyone else but herself".

"If that's the case, then I don't want to ever hear about that bitch again because she was right I wouldn't want to speak to her after what she did to Jeremy" said Elena in outrage.

"Elena please…I'm the one to blame, I was the pushy one…" said Jeremy.

"NO! This is not your fault Jeremy, she's just a bitch!" said Elena. Turning her back to Caroline she looked at me and Stefan and told us to get in the car because she couldn't stand being here another minute. "Come on Jeremy", she tugged her brother's hand and looked towards Blondie.

"If you want to remain my friend then don't ever bring her up again, she is dead to us, and if you want to side with that bitch then go ahead but don't bother looking my way again" said Elena.

"You know what? I can really see why Bonnie left, having such a manipulative, selfish slut of a best friend and all, I'm siding with Bonnie, she shouldn't be miserable just to make you happy" and with that Caroline left. Elena looked at the once filled space with shock and utter humiliation.

I was going to kill that little bit….."Damon don't, we have enough issues as it is" said Stefan just herding everyone to the car. But the look in his eyes told me everything that he felt bad for having made Bonnie's life miserable. I would have also felt bad for her, hell I did a little bit, being forced to do something you didn't want, that was me and father all over again, he always had forced me to do things I hated, so yes I did understand her. But looking back at Stefan cradling Elena and the look of fury and hurt in her eyes, we both knew whose side we were really on.

Bonnie's POV:

The radio was on and I was singing along to every song that was on the afternoon hit list. I smiled, never feeling so free in my life, to think that I had no more catering to do just to make others happy, finally! Then the guilt started to sink in, I had left them all, how could I have been so selfish! Leaving to fend against Klaus and leaving Jeremy and Elena heartbroken, they must be so worried, what the hell was I thinking? I moved my car to the right of the highway, looking for an exit to turn back and head to Mystic falls.

Then the radio had this song play and I stopped for a second to take it in

"**I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me**  
I'm gonna let it show**, it's time  
To let you know**  
To let you know

**This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now  
****Gonna let the light****, shine on me**  
**Now I've found, who I am  
**There's no way to hold it in**  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
**  
Do you know what it's like**  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
**Even though it seems  
**Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way**

This is real, This is me  
**I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me"**

This is me, this is real, and I'm not turning back. With my luck, Elena and the Scooby gang wouldn't even know that I went missing, unless of course they needed someone to do a spell, but it wasn't going to be me, I'm not going to let them take advantage of me anymore! Besides they had three vamps on there side, I'm sure they would do just fine without me. I sped up the car, trying to make it to New York before the day ends; I had no intention of sleeping in my car! Get ready Brooklyn cause here I come.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Also thank you for the reviews

Bonnie's POV

I rang the door bell, and was welcomed by a beautiful lady that was my height. She had a black hair and beautiful blue green eyes.

"Welcome to Park Slope, Brooklyn" said my aunt Marney giving me a bear hug. "How's your trip been? You look so exhausted, my poor girl"

"Nice to see you to Aunt Marney" I say with a smile, picking up my bags and making my way inside the house. It was beautiful, it still had its 19th century charm on the outside, and when you took a look inside it was just beautiful and elegant. I followed aunt Marney as she talked excitedly about a million things at once, I was just grateful I got to stay here.

"Aunt Marney" I said in the middle of her speech about Uncle Lucas always spending all his time worrying about football. "Yes Bonnie? Something wrong?" she asked now worry clear all over her face. "No, I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay her—" I was cut off with an irritated look by Aunt Marney. "Bonnie, just stop it okay? You are my only niece and I'll be damned if I don't just spoil you rotten!" she continued, "So don't even thank me for a second, in fact I'm ashamed of the fact I didn't drag you away from Virginia beforehand"

"Tha—" I began to say, but received a glare from my aunt. "You know I would hug you but my arms are full right now" We both burst out in laughter. "How rude of me, let me go get Lucas and help you out with those" she said. "No I insist any excuse to get Lucas up and about is a good enough reason for me" she said calling to her husband. I couldn't help giggling at her words, the atmosphere was so clear and happy here, and I craved it!

"Is that little Bonnie Bennett? Wow nothing like a pretty young lady to get you to feel like an old booger" said a tall man with dark black hair and teddy bear brown eyes.

"Well Lucas that might be the case for you but I still look good" said auntie in a joking manner. "Of course you do Mar, you haven't changed a bit personality and look wise which is why I love you just the same" They exchanged a chaste kiss, and I couldn't help but smile, the relationship here was exactly what I wanted for myself.

"Mom, Dad I'm back from lunch with my friends" declared a feminine voice. I turned around to see my cousin Patty. She was 5'5 and had dark blonde hair with brown eyes like her father. We made eye contact with each other and she smiled and rushed towards me to give me a hug.

"Bonnie? Is it really you? I haven't seen you in forever!" she exclaimed. "Let me take your bags to the guest room and you two catch up" said Uncle Lucas, "I'll help him with the bags" said Auntie Marney.

"Bon-nie, how have you been?" she said linking her arms with mine and happily skipping towards the kitchen. "I've been good, what about you?" I said looking around at their chic kitchen, to the side was a balcony with a beautiful view of the city.

"I'm doing well, although I'd have to wonder how much of the truth you're telling me because your eyes tell me a different story of how you've been" she said giving me a worried look. Leave it to Patty to always know something was amiss, she was could be such an old soul at times.

"I'm just tired from the trip here is all" I said pathetically trying to cheer up my façade. "Hmm…" she said giving me a look telling me she didn't quite believe me, but she knew not to push matters. "Come up to my room I have so much to tell you" she exclaimed.

We went up to this gorgeous room with a fireplace to the side. It had an elegant canopy bed with elegant side tables, armors and a dressing table to match. The authentic hard wood floor covered the entire house and was in her room as well, but there was this cozy white rug on the floor to sit on.

"I love your room" I say once again amazed to be in such a stunning house. "Oh this old thing," she said shrugging her shoulders, "Come on" she lead me to her room and pulled out a scrap book.

"I don't know if you remember but…" she began opening her carefully made scrap book as if it was the most precious thing in the world. "But you LOVE to scrap book" I said.

"You didn't forget?" she said in awe.  
"How could I? You are a good friend of mine I remember everything you say" I reply. "There is no point in beating around the bush but I am just sorry it didn't work out with me and your friends" she said looking a upset. "Patty don't even, besides Elena already broke up with Matt" I say trying to make her feel better. Honestly it was my fault for even choosing Elena over Patty, back when we were in eight grade Patty and I were inseparable, best of all she got along great with Elena and Caroline. But that changed when Patty developed a crush on Matt, Elena also liking him. I had to choose between the two and if I hadn't been so stupid I wouldn't have distanced myself from her. I was stupid enough to think that Matt and Elena were soulmates and that they would end up married. If only I had known about Stefan back then…

"Hey is Matt okay?" was all Patty could say, a flood of worry came over her face. "Yeah, he's doing okay, but honestly things have been rough for him"

"Oh that's too bad, if you don't mind me asking what happened?" Patty was tracing her fingers nervously over the design of her scrap book.

"Well Elena's parents died and Elena broke up with Matt because she was too depressed to be in a relationship, and then came Stefan…" I said. "OH!" dawned a knowing look on her face. "Poor Matt" was all she could say. "Yeah…" I said, I guess I really didn't feel too bad for Matt, he had lost his first love. Wow. I had been just as much of a jerk as the rest of them, I vowed to never be so caught up like that again, I would treat all my friends the same.

"I've been such a bad friend…" I say aloud. "No, before you even say anything, no Bonnie just no, you could never be a bad friend, you are so loyal to Elena and would do anything for her, you are great and I'm kind of jealous that Elena has someone like you and I …" she began.

"Stop!" I say putting a finger to my mouth in a shushing gesture. "I am so sorry that I chose Elena over you, Patty you are such a nice person, and I should not just treat others like dirt to make one person happy" I say, bowing my head in shame.

"Hey you were young and I can't seem to blame you, I mean Elena and Caroline were there for you when your mom passed away, a bond like that can't be broken" she says. "You're right, but that doesn't mean I feel any less awful about the whole ordeal, honestly I'm surprised you want to talk to me" Turning towards her scrap book in her lap I'm too ashamed to meet her eyes.

"Bon, you were such a good friend to me too, and I knew it wasn't easy for you either, but the past is the past time to look towards a bright future" she said as she sat next to my side and opened her scrap book to catch me up on what I've missed. And maybe I wasn't so unlucky after all…

Two days later at the Coffee shop…

"Okay so this is Meredith, and this is Prudence" she said gesturing to a pretty blue eyed blonde and a equally pretty Asian girl. "Nice to meet you guys" I say, they both give me a hug. "Patty has talked nonstop about you ever since she found out you were coming to stay here for a while" said Meredith. "Yeah, can't believe I finally got to meet the fantabulous Bonbear" says Prudence flipping her pretty black hair over her shoulder. We all burst out laughing as I playfully nudge Patty complaining about calling me BonBear. "Sorry but I like giving out nicknames" she says in between giggles. "You think Bonbear is bad? She calls our friend Jessica, Ji-ca"

I laugh and then curiosity gets the best of me "So what are you two called?"

"She went boring with us" said Prudence mock rolling her eyes. "Yeah because you suck the inspiration out of me" says Patty jokingly. "Please Pat, we are your inspiration" says Meredith. The playful banter continued as I got lost in the fun. "Oh sorry we never did tell Bonnie what our nicknames were, it's Pru and Mere" says Mere. "But you can only call us our nick names if you we get to call you Bonbear" says Pru. "Hmm, how about you call me Bon?" I say thinking of Caroline's favorite nickname for me. "Bon Bon or no deal" says Patty. *Sigh* "Fine" I say rolling my eyes and laughing with everyone.

"Let's go get our drink on girls" says Mere as we all make our way to the register. "You still hate coffee Bon Bon?" asks Patty. "Yeah…" Coffee gave me headaches, and I just didn't like the taste much.

"Who hates Coffee?" says a masculine voice from behind us. "Adrian!" exclaims Patty giving the boy with green eyes and dirty blonde hair a hug. "That's Pat's boyfriend" Mere says filling me in. "Oh" was all I could say, a sad feeling started to creep up, all the hot boys always managed to be taken, wait what am I thinking? I should be happy for Patty. "He is not my boyfriend" says Patty blushing furiously. "Oh but he will be" says Pru nudging her. "Hey don't I get a say in this?" says Adrian teasingly. "NO!" all the girls exclaim, and we all just double up.

"So who is this pretty friend of yours?" exclaims Adrian eyeing me. "This is my awesome cousin Bonbear" she says. I glare at her and she realizes what she's done, "Whoops I meant…"

"So Bonbear huh? Why don't you like Coffee, the shit is awesome" he says looking at me. "It gives me a headache" I explain. "Well then what type of cousin brings her Bonbear to a coffee shop?" he says teasing Patty. "It's Bonnie, and I happen to love hot chocolate" I say determined for him to stop calling me Bonbear. "Nah, I like Bonbear better" he says wiggling his eye brows at me. He did not just do that, that is so…so Damon Salvatore of him! "Well I like Bon-nie better, it is my NAME and all" I say giving him an annoyed look. "Easy guys, Adrian she has a bit of a temper attack" she says loud-whispering to Adrian. "Patty I heard that" I say rolling my eyes. Everyone laughs except for me and Adrian because we are to busy giving each other stare downs.

Five minutes later

"Here's your hot chocolate Bon-Bon, er.. Bonnie" says Patty miserably trying to cover up her slip up. "So Bon Bon is it now, well Bonbear I'm willing to compromise and call you Bon Bon" Adrian says with a smirk. "No thank you, you may call me Bonnie, only my friends can call me Bon Bon" I reply curtly. "Woah, I'm not your friend? Well I'm friends with Patty so I think that makes me eligible to be friends with you, since you're her cousin and all" says Adrian. "That doesn't even make sense!" I say huffing. "Ahem, if you two are done behaving like an old married couple, we have things to munch on" says Pru.

I sneak a look at Patty who mouths "Girls room, now!" Uh-oh this doesn't seem to look good. We excuse ourselves and before Patty can go on about how I am trying to steal her guy I burst out "It's not even like that!" I say having my hands up in the air.

"Bon Bon calm down, Adrian likes to flirt with girls all the time" she says as if it were nothing. "Psh, I don't even like him like that…and why are you not yelling at me?" I exclaim bracing for her lecture. "Because, I know you Bonnie, and your not that type of girl" she says. I hug her and we make our way out of the bathroom. "Wait! Why'd you tell me to go to the bathroom then?" I asked. "Oh whoops, because you had spinach puff stuck to your teeth" she says. "Patty!" I exclaim furiously blushing and taking the spinach puff of my front teeth. Great! He must think I'm such a dork! Wait why am I thinking about what he thinks of me? I'm Bonnie Bennett, and I don't mack on other people's guys, especially if he's such a jerk!

"Aww you got the spinach puff off, it was such a nice touch to Bon Bon, really brought out the green in her eyes" says Adrian teasingly.

"Shut up" is all I manage to say as I blush furiously. The gang laughs as I take another bite into my spinach puff, it may be embarrassing to have it stuck in my teeth but damn it tasted good!

_ Picture of house is on my profile, and a lucky reviewer gets a cookie if you could tell me go I am basing Marney and Lucas off of, hint, look at their description, they were also on a witch show. _


End file.
